The Twins
The Twins were two bald magicians. They served the Varden as rulers of Du Vrangr Gata, and by probing the minds of all who entered Farthen Dûr to make certain they were allies. However, they are actually spies for The Empire. They have no names, something to ponder on. History Time with the Varden The Twins entered into the service of the Varden during the time of Deynor, who hired them to suppress the Varden’s need for capable magic users. After Deynor's death, they continued to serve the Varden under the leadership of Ajihad. At some point, they assumed leadership of Du Vrangr Gata, and were put in the position to probe the minds of all who entered the Varden's lair in Farthen Dûr. After Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira arrived in Farthen Dûr, the Twins were placed in charge of probing their minds to make certain they were allies. Eragon agreed to be probed, though the ordeal was painful. During the probing, Saphira blocked out parts of his mind at his request, including Murtagh's heritage. Murtagh refused to have the same done to him, and was imprisoned by Ajihad. They had a great dislike of Eragon, though they tried various times to obtain his knowledge of the Ancient Language. Later, the Twins tested Eragon's skill with magic until he almost died, at which point Arya intervened. The Twins were then assigned to protect Eragon during the Battle under Farthen Dûr, but Eragon lost contact with them and, consequently, was forced to face Durza on his own. Betrayal and Death During the aftermath of the battle, the Twins and Murtagh were captured by a troop of Urgals, and were assumed dead. In truth, the Twins were spies for the Empire, who had betrayed collaborators to the Varden and the kidnapping had been coordinated by them so that they could take Murtagh to Urû'baen, where he was forced to swear allegiance to Galbatorix. They also betrayed Eragon at the Battle under Farthen Dur by luring him away from Saphira and Arya, thus leaving him vulnerable for Durza to defeat and capture. The Twins also revealed to the king that while they were probing Eragon's mind, they found that his mother was Selena, Morzan's Black Hand, which would have been a devastating secret to the Varden. However, they were later proven wrong, as it turned out that Eragon was Brom's son, not Morzan's. The Twins were present at the Battle of The Burning Plains, fighting on the side of the Empire. Their magic skills were superior to those of the other members of the Du Vrangr Gata, and they took a heavy toll on the Varden's forces. Roran, however, was able to come upon them by surprise, and eliminated them with his hammer. Personality and traits The Twins were two identical bald men, who often wore purple and gold robes. Their eyes were close-set and they had thin fingers. They were cunning and capable of hiding their true allegiance from the Varden. There were, understandably, many in the Varden who did not like them. They could be quite cruel, and considered themselves very powerful magicians, although, the true extent and potency of their powers is worthy for debate, because although Ajihad considered them powerful, Saphira found them to be less powerful as demonstrated by her derision for them. They could have been very powerful by the standards of humans, but Arya was easily their superior, performing magic that was beyond them. Also, their Ancient language vocabulary was quite limited, possibly even more so than Eragon's at the time of his first arrival in Farthen Dur. However, the Twins were stated to be "far stronger" than the average magician in the King's army. Their advantage was their link through which, assuming they possessed the ability, they could lend each other strength. It is possible the Twins shared a mental link. This may be because they are identical, or another reason. It is only hinted at when Roran struck the first of the twins, the other 'fell to the ground, convusling and emitting a wordless scream'. This seems to indicate that the twin was in severe pain or distress, and could well be caused by a mental link. (The pain of "feeling a part of yourself die" can send some Riders mad when their Dragons are killed.) Behind the scenes Role in the ''Eragon'' movie The Twins were not featured in the film or the video game, though a deleted scene can be seen on the DVD that has the Twins, both played by Ralph Brown, probing Eragon's mind. The probing is done using flashbacks. (At least, they seem to be the only characters fully matching their descriptions from the book.) Notes es:Los Gemelos Twins, The Twins, The Twins, The Twins, the Twins, the Category:Males